Trapped
by 7 Spoiled Midgets On The Loose
Summary: I was called into the Games knowing that I had to leave Juliette behind. I fought with everything I've got to give her the life she deserves. But what if my best isn't good enough?
1. Tributes

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic and I guess I'll start with a sad sob story first. I hope you like it! I have a Fictionpress account too and check out my profile if you want my FF name.**

**Characters Used:**

District 1: Luxury

Amber Luck (Amm-Burr Luh-Ck)-Age 16

Corbin Asper (Core-Bin As-Purr)-Age 18

District 2: Masonry

Kaia Green (Kye-Ya Gr-E-Nuh)-Age 12

Aidan Vermont (A-Den Vur-Mont)-Age 18

District 3: Electronics

Yolanda Trent (Yo-Lahn-Da Trent)-Age 17

Keito Gordan (Kye-Toe Gore-Done)-Age 17

District 4: Fishing

Alexandria Anderson (Al-Ex-Anne-Dree-Ah Anne-Derr-Sen)-Age 12

Spike Anderson (Spike Anne-Derr-Sen)-Age 18

District 5: Power

Candace Arggon (Can-Dahs Are-Gone)-Age 14

Cole Wesley (Cole Wes-Lee)-Age 15

District 6: Transportation

Acalia Quincy (A-Kay-Lee-Ah Kw-In-See)-Age 13

Owen Harris (Oh-When Hair-Us)-Age 17

District 7: Lumber

Adelyne Relic (Ah-Del-Line Rel-Ick)-Age 18

Scar Price (Scar Puh-Rice)-Age 18

District 8: Textiles

Corrine Avik (Core-Een Ah-Vick)-Age 14

Marcus Khol (Mar-Cuss Coal)-Age 18

District 9: Grain

Winnona Margarette (Win-Non-Ah Mar-Gar-Et)-Age 17

Marvel Streak (Mar-Vell Streak)-Age 16

District 10: Livestock

Ronda Eliotte (Ron-Duh El-Lee-Ut)-Age 15

Izaac Newton (I-Zick Noo-Ten)-Age 17

District 11: Agriculture

Clarice Jan (Clar-Eese Jan)-Age 17

Preston Aster (Press-Ten As-Ter)-Age 14

District 12: Coal Mining

Rueena Olivera (Rroo-E-Nah All-Eh-Vear-Ah)-Age 16

Parker Ebyon (Par-Ker Eb-E-On)-Age 18


	2. The Reaping

**AN: Hey peoples. I'm sorta kinda not really new here but this is my first Fanfic so that's where the sorta kinda not really came from cuz I made this account back in July or August and I haven't really done anything but update my profile so yeah. Enjoy! R&R Please!**

**Reaping Day**

I slipped into my light green dress and sighed. It was reaping day again and I feared that I would be next in the brutal games. My sister, Sally, had gone into the games and barely made it. She lived but scarred on the outside and in. My family and I lived in the victor's square off of the money Sally had received after winning the games 3 years ago. We were the lucky ones and we knew it.

I wriggled, uncomfortable in the lace dress and faced the mirror. A pair of hazel eyes stared back at me. Rosy pink lips and a heart-shaped face stood on a small, delicate figure with a waterfall of chestnut-colored hair. I stared at the girl in the mirror until my mother called me.

"Juliette? It's time to go."

Tearing my eyes from my reflection, I wandered out of my small room and into the walkway. My mother and father stood by the door, sad smiles on their aging faces. I tried to smile back reassuringly but failed. My father kissed the top of my head.

"Come now, Julie, we musn't be late," he said. I nodded and followed him out the door. We passed many houses and I noticed that all the shutters in every home was tightly shut, as if locking themselves away would keep them alive. But it wouldn't. I know it wouldn't.

We arrived at the crowded center place where the reaping would take place, just like every year. I separated from my parents and made my way to the 17 year-olds section and stood in front. I looked around and saw him standing alone in the 18 year-old section. My breath caught as I recalled the night that changed everything. As if he knew I was watching, he turned to me, his dark eyes met mine. I forced a small smile and he did too. We both knew what today was and tried to make the best out of it even though one of us could be called away and never come back.

I guess I stared off into space for a while because a small tap on my shoulder brought me back to reality. It was Antoinette, my best friend. She was considered the prettiest girl in 4 and everyone knew it. Her striking blue eyes captured all the boys' attention and her dirty blond hair shone in the sunlight. I always admired how she stood proudly, as if nothing in the world could bring her down. Nothing except maybe the Games.

"Hi, Juliette," she said. I nodded to acknowledge her presence and turned to the center stage where the announcer stood. A loud horn rang through the air and the people were silent. The announcer raised her microphone to her blown-up lips.

"Welcome, people of District 4 to our 99th Hunger Games!" she paused for applause. There was none. She coughed and continued.

"It is time to pick this year's tributes," she announced cheerfully. I gulped as she reached into the large box containing thousands of slips of papers with a name. My heart sped up and I leaned forward in anticipation. The announcer withdrew her hand and opened the white slip of parchment. "Our female tribute ill be…Alexandria Anderson!" she called out. My heart lurched and I saw the little form of Lexi making her way through the crowd. She looked terrified.

"No!"

A loud cry rang in the air and I saw Lexi's mother, Alana, racing towards her daughter. She embraced her daughter and wept.

"No! Not my little girl! Anyone but her!" she pleaded. Lexi gave her mother a small smile and pulled away, making her way towards the stage. The announcer smiled once and turned back to the waiting audience.

"A big applause for Alexandria!" she said into the mic. Dead silence filled the air and she tried to cover it up once again with a cough. "And our male tribute will be…" she trailed off as she reached into the box again. She lifted another piece of parchment and opened it. Then frowned.

"Spike Anderson."

My heart stopped. No. This can't be happening. I turned to look at where he stood in the 18 year old section. He looked calm if not completely relaxed at his name being called.

I didn't know what led me to do it but I soon found myself pushing through the teenagers to get to him. "Spike!" I cried.

He turned around and opened his arms as crashed into him, holding onto him like a leech.

"Spike! Don't go! Please! Don't leave me!" I cried. Spike put his chin on the top of my head and gently rubbed my back as I cried my heart out.

"Shhh. It's going to be alright," he assured, giving me a gentle smile. "I'll come back for you. I promise."

I lifted my head out of his chest and stared into his beautiful dark eyes. "You can't promise that you'll come home," I whispered. He leaned down and kissed me gently. I melted into him, not caring that the entire District was watching us and the Capitol as well.

"Spike, I need to tell you…" I trailed off. He lifted a finger and brushed my hair out of my face. "Tell me when I come back."

He pulled away from me too soon and I felt hands on my shoulders, holding me back from running back to him. I whipped around and saw Sally standing there. She shook her head slightly and led me back to my section. I didn't hear the rest of what the stupid announcer said. All I could think about was I was losing Spike. Maybe for a few months. Maybe forever.

"Juliette."

I lifted my eyes from the ground and found myself looking into the blue eyes of Antoinette. She had a sad aura surrounding her.

"I'm so sorry," she said. I tried to give her a reassuring smile but failed. Without warning, tears sprang into my eyes and fell towards the ground. My breath caught in my throat and my nose burned. Antoinette wrapped her slender arms around my trembling body and held me as the tears came again.

"Why?" I sobbed. "Why'd it have to be him?"

Antoinette didn't answer. Instead she led me back home and knocked on the door. The door opened and my mother immediately engulfed me with a bear hug.

"Oh, my Julie. I'm so sorry! I wish it wouldn't have turned out this way," she said. I shook my head and pulled out of her embrace.

"It's alright. I'm fine," I murmured. My mother and Antoinette exchanged a look and my mother led me to the leather couch. She sat me down on it and laid a heavy wool blanket on my lap. "Honey, did you…?"

I felt the tears threatening to spill again but I blinked them away. "No, I didn't."

"Oh, Julie. He needs to know. He needs to know before he's sent to his death," my mother said. I nodded and laid a hand on my belly. Yes, Spike did need to know. He needed to know that he's going to be a daddy. I shuddered at the thought of raising our baby without him. The baby, never knowing his or her father, never knowing what a father would feel like.

The tears that went away earlier came back. They poured form me and I heard a sob escape my throat. I wouldn't let Spike leave without letting him know. He deserved to know. I got up off the couch and walked into my own room, shutting the door silently. I stayed in there, not coming out. My mother brought me food but I barely touched it. I heard my parents talking in the hall but ignored them. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

**Spike's POV:**

I stepped into the train and sat down on one of the leather seats and waited. And waited.

Flashed of what had happened yesterday flew through my mind and I fought to keep them under control. The train door opened and in stepped my little sister, Lexi. She looked terrified.

"What's wrong, Lexi," I asked. She looked at me then looked at the wall. I sighed. My family hated me. They thought I was bad, that I would hurt them just to do it. They're probably glad that I'm going into the arena of death.

"Fine. Don't talk to me. Guess it means you hate me too," I sneered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lexi turn her head to me and look at me with big eyes. "I'm sorry, big brother. I didn't mean it. It's just…Simon…he told me that I shouldn't talk to you. He said you were bad."

I clenched my fists together. "Well, Simon should keep his fucking mouth shut."

The train door opened and my family walked in. Mother ran to Lexi and started to bawl and Dad and Simon stood there, looking awkward. I sat back and folded my arms over my black shirt. Simon saw this.

"So, you finally got into the Games," he taunted. "I'm glad. Once you die, I won't have to deal with your shit anymore."

I jumped to my feet and faced Simon. "Shut up! I'm so sick of all of you! What did I do to deserve this?"

Dad glared at me. "Don't talk to him that way."

I glared right back. "I can do whatever the hell I want. You kicked me out."

Simon raised his fist and was about to take a swing at me when the door opened again. I caught a whiff of apples and saw Juliette standing in the doorway. She stared at my angry posture and saw my family. She took a step towards me then stopped and looked uncertain.

"Umm…" she said. I smiled gently and walked up to her. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and kissed the top of her head. I was aware of my family watching me.

"Juliette, what's wrong?" I asked. She was fidgeting in my arms.

"Spike, I really need to tell you something," she said. "It's really important."

I looked down at her nervous-looking face. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just really need to talk to you. In private."

I took her small hand and led her to the other room and shut the door. "Tell me what's wrong," I said. Juliette took a deep breath and looked out the window. "Remember that one night. Where we…" she stopped and looked t me. I nodded but she stopped talking. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gazed into her hazel eyes. "Juliette, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

She looked up at me and whispered. "I'm pregnant."

My whole world stopped. I heard the blood pounding through my veins. I stared at Juliette and a saw the tears forming in her pretty eyes.

"I guess I'll leave now," she whispered. She got up and left the room without another word. I stared after her. She couldn't be. She can't be having my baby.

I got up slowly and walked out of the room and into the one where my family crowded around Lexi. Simon immediately started to taunt me again.

"Even the girl you love ran away from you. Are you truly a monster?" he asked. Anger boiled up and the next thing I know, my fist is colliding with Simon's jaw. He grunted and slammed into the wall. I punched the wall next and threw myself into the chair and put my head in my hands. I felt a pair of hands touch my back and I saw my mother standing in front of me.

"What's wrong, Spike," she asked. I was silent. She sighed and sat down next to me. "Please tell me. I'm your mother."

"I can't do this. I can't kill Lexi," I mumbled. Lexi gasped and Dad put a protective arm around the 12 year old.

"You better not lay a finger on her," he snarled. I shook my head and tears fell onto my lap. "I promise I won't but I don't know what to do."

Mother patted my head. "What do you mean? I know you would protect your sister with your life. I'm not saying you have to sacrifice yourself for it but why are you so torn up about it?"

"Juliette. I can't leave her."

"What do you mean?"

I spun around to face my family head on. "None of you give a damn about me or anything that goes on in my life! I don't want your pity!" I yelled.

Mother looked hurt. "I just want to know what's bugging you."

I leaned back and stared up at the white ceiling. "Juliette's pregnant. And I won't leave her to raise our baby alone."

Silence filled the train cart. Mother got up and motioned for Dad and Simon to leave. Before she left she turned back and glared at me.

"And here I thought you were better than that but I guess not," she spat before turning away.

**AN: Phew long chapter to write when all the craziness is happening at my house. R&R please! **


End file.
